


One Good Lover

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Episode Related, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-03
Updated: 2000-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: In the aftermath of Vecchio's murder, Fraser's relationship with the investigating officer leads to more.





	One Good Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

One Good Lover by Raven

This is a parallel universe story. It's an AU 'Juliet is Bleeding' related piece which follows with a new version of 'One Good Man'. I chose to make my parallel universe story start here because JIB offers such a neat way to get Vecchio out of the picture. Okay, maybe not neat since I'm sure a car bomb makes quite a mess, but you get the picture. As for OGM, I think it is a lovely urban fable of friendship and sacrifice and neighbourliness and wariness which would make for an interesting Fraser/Kowalski story. 

To me, the 'good' man of the original version is Vecchio, because of his sacrifice, so my good man will be Kowalski. I took the liberty of changing the title slightly, as you have already seen. :-) Moreover, this won't be a transcription of the original OGM with changes made to accommodate Ray's character. I'm keeping the original template of the episode--Fraser's problems with his new landlord, Ray and Mackenzie King's help, etc.--but using it as a backdrop for my own story, namely the development of a romantic relationship between Fraser and Ray. I will use some scenes from OGM with the necessary adjustments, but I promise not to merely 'rehash' that ep. 

Warning: The story starts off as PG but ends with NC-17. This is a slash story, so if m/m (Fraser/Kowalski) bothers you, don't read it! 

I'd love to read some comments and criticism. Please send to. All my stories can be found at www.geocities.com/raven_free 

I'd like to send a _huge_ thank you kindly to my list sibs on Serge. Couldn't have written this without you! 

Disclaimer: I'd consider it very progressive of Alliance not to sue me for using their characters. 

One Good Lover

by: Raven

**Prologue:**

     The squad room was buzzing as usual, but the sound was different,  
not quite right. Missing were the whining lilt of an American-Italian's  
voice and the calm, neutral tone of his Canadian partner. Not everyone  
noticed the difference. Just those close to them. As she paused to  
drop a file on Detective Jack Huey's desk, civilian aid Elaine Besbriss  
took a moment to speak to him.  

    "It's weird without them, isn't it?" she asked. Huey nodded. He  
didn't have to ask who 'them' were."  

    "Yeah."  

    "Have you seen Fraser since the funeral?"  

    "No."  

    "Maybe I should go see him at the Consulate or something, let him  
know how the case is going."  

    "That'd be a good idea, Elaine." Huey paused for a moment. "I don't  
get it. This isn't like Fraser. The Fraser I know would be at the head  
of the investigation." Elaine shook her head.  

    "This isn't the Fraser we know, Jack. You said yourself you and  
Louis had a damn hard time keeping him away from the wreckage."  

    "Damn he's strong," Huey groused in a low tone, as though he hadn't  
meant to say it.  

    "Anyway, if you do see him, give him my best."

~*~ 

    

    
    Constable Benton Fraser found himself starring at a form. He  
wasn't sure how long he'd been starring at it, but he was sure that it  
was too long. He jumped when someone knocked at his office door.  

    "Come in," he managed to make out. It was Turnbull.  

    "Someone to see you, Sir."  

    "Who?"  

    "A Detective Ray Kowalski."  

    "Who?" Fraser asked, blinking rapidly in the hope of shaking his  
confusion. It didn't help.  

    "I don't know, Sir. I could go back and ask him. I won't--" Fraser  
interrupted the babbling junior officer.  

    "Tell him I'll be right down," he said, taking a moment to rub his  
temples.

    
    Fraser knew what Kowalski wanted, even if he didn't know the man  
himself. He wasn't sure he had the energy to go through this. Stifling  
a sigh, he made his way downstairs to the lobby.

    
    Kowalski was standing with his back to the foot of the stairs.  
He was tall, slight of build, and boasted a full head of bushy blond  
hair. Even from the rear, Fraser could see that the man's attire was  
sloppy.  

    "Detective Kowalski?" he asked, heading down the stairs. Kowalski  
turned, and Fraser was almost knocked off his feet by the sympathy radiating  
from the detective's hazel eyes.  

    "Yeah." He extended his hand  
and Fraser mechanically took it. "I'm in charge of the investigation  
into Detective Vecchio's m--death. I'm sorry about your friend."  

    "Thank you," Fraser answered, grateful for this small gesture of  
kindness. "Shall we go up to my office?"  

    "Sure thing. I just want to go over a few parts of your statement."  

    "All right."

    
    "So," Kowalski concluded a good time later, "You're sure it wasn't  
Zuko running from the car?" Fraser sighed.  

    "How many times do I have to say it? No. It was not Zuko."  

    "Your description of the guy--" Fraser scrapped his chair back suddenly.  

    "I already gave my description to five other officers!"  

    "Listen, buddy, I'm just trying to help..." That mollified Fraser  
somewhat. He sank back down into his chair, rubbing his temples.  

    "I'm sorry," he said after a moment. "My behaviour is uncalled for."  

    "It's okay, I understand. I--I've lost a partner, too." Fraser  
swallowed.  

    "Was he your best friend?"  

    "No," Kowalski conceded, shaking his head. "You guys were close,  
uh?"  

    "Yeah." The detective nodded his understanding before changing  
the subject.  

    "We think someone framed Zuko." Fraser looked up,  
dulled grey eyes expressing curiosity. "We found detonators in a toolshed  
way too close to his daughter's bedroom. Plus, a piece of wire survived  
the blast and we got a signature on it."  

    "So, you know who made it." Fraser's voice was tight.  

    "That's just the thing. Gardino and Huey at the twenty-seventh noticed  
something interesting. To keep the wire from incinerating, the bomb  
maker would have needed some special chemical."  

    "Nitric acid."  

    "Nitric acid. But guess what?" Fraser gave a small smile.  

    "No  
yellow colouration on the bomb maker's hands."  

    "Exactly. Plus, he says that he cuts his wires with this special  
set of pliers."  

    "But the wire wasn't cut by the wire cutter he  
uses."  

    "Exactly." Fraser nodded, turning this around in his brain.  

    "Do they know what was used to cut the wire?"  

    "Gardino and Huey are working on that. In the meantime, I've been  
canvassing the neighbourhood and I found something that's in synch with  
what you've been telling everyone." Fraser frowned.  

    "What?"  

    "Zuko was at home. Kid who lives 'cross the street saw him." Kowalski  
saw a muscle jump in Fraser's jaw.  

    "Just means Zuko wasn't there. Doesn't mean he didn't do it."  

    "Listen, buddy, I know you've got this thing goin' with Zuko. But  
my instincts tell me he ain't the one who killed your friend. I think  
that we're gonna find out who cut that wire soon enough, and that'll  
take us to the bomber." Fraser appeared to churn this over. "I was  
talkin' with some folks at the twenty-seventh--"  

    "Why are you on this case?" the Mountie asked suddenly.  

    "'Cause, unlike you and all the cops at the twenty-seventh, I've  
never had nothin' to do with Zuko. Keep a clear perspective, you know."  

    "Oh."  

    "Anyway, they're missin' you over there," Kowalski added pointedly.  
He looked at his watch. "Hey, it's lunch time. You wanna grab a bite  
to eat?" Fraser shook his head.  

    "Not hungry."  

    "When was the last time you ate?" Fraser shrugged.  

    "Dinner." Kowalski raised his eyebrows.  

    "Which dinner?"  

    "At Scarpeta's."  

    "That was almost three days ago! That's it, you're comin' with me.  
No buts, I'm buying." Fraser meekly followed.

~*~ 

    

    
    Fraser took a deep breath before pulling open the door. The sound  
and smell of the Bullpen nearly overwhelmed him and he gagged. Lunch  
with Kowalski had been a mistake. He wasn't sure he'd be able to keep  
his tuna sandwich down for very long. Elaine spotted him almost immediately,  
taking in the dark purple under eye circles ringing the Mountie's eyes.  

    "Fraser!" she called, motioning him over to her desk. Fraser took  
a step and faltered when he allowed his eyes to sweep over Vecchio's  
desk. It took a deep breath before he could bring himself to make his  
way over to Elaine.  

    "Elaine," he said in lieu of greeting. It was the best Fraser could  
make out. He knew Elaine was analysing the word and the tight, barely  
controlled way in which he'd said it. "I---I can't stay. Just promised  
Detective Kowalski I'd come and say hello." Elaine smiled sympathetically,  
resisting an urge to pat his arm.  

    "I'm happy you came, Fraser. We've all been worried." Her worrying  
intensified when Fraser made no move to reassure her that he was doing  
all right.  

    "I--I have to go," he said suddenly, his lunch churning  
dangerously in his stomach.  

    "Do you need a ride?"  

    "Uh, no, thank you. The walk will do me good. I need a walk."  
Without another word, Fraser turned on his heels and almost exited the  
Bullpen at a run. Elaine looked on, more worried than ever before for  
the Mountie she considered a friend.

~*~ 

    

    
    Two days later, Kowalski stood on the threshold of apartment 3J,  
hoping that he was the bearer of good news. 'Nice place, Fraser', he  
thought before knocking. There was a sound from within the apartment  
of a chair being scraped back against a wooden floor. It took only a  
moment for the door to open.  

    "Detective Kowalski?" Fraser said, the surprise on his face evident.  

    "Yeah. Can I come in?"  

    "Uh, sure." Fraser motioned towards the general direction of the  
living room portion of his apartment. "Have a seat." Kowalski entered  
and sat uncomfortably on one of Fraser's padded chairs while the Mountie  
paced. He found himself wondering if Fraser was always this wound up.  
From what he'd been told, the guy was usually cool as cucumber.  

    "Michael  
Sorrento," Kowalski said. Fraser stopped his pacing, turning slowly.  

    "I'm sorry?"  

    "He was the one setting Zuko up. Huey got him. The wire was cut  
usin' that snipper thing for the end of cigars." Kowalski saw realisation  
dawn in the Mountie's eyes. His jaw twitched and his fists clenched.  
But for that, Kowalski saw no sign of emotion in the Mountie's expression.  

    "Case closed, then?"  

    "Yeah. Vecchio can rest in peace now." Fraser let out a sigh, dropping  
down to sit at the foot of his bed. There was a moment of uncomfortable  
silence. "Listen, you got anybody to talk to about this?" Fraser shook  
his head, not bothering to look up. "If ya, you know, wanna talk or  
anythin', I can listen. I've been through some rough times of my own  
lately, and I know it's not easy when you ain't got nobody to talk to."  

    "Thank you," Fraser mumbled. Kowalski saw that the Mountie wasn't  
about to take him up on his offer, at least not yet. He pulled something  
out of his wallet.  

    "Here's my card. It's got my cell number  
on it. Call me if you need anything, okay?" There was no response.  
"I'll just leave it on the table." Kowalski retreated then without another  
word.

~*~ 

    

    
    "It was Sorrento, Ray." Fraser was surprised that he was able  
to utter the words, his throat felt so tight. Ray's grave was still  
raw, the freshly turn earth covering the detective's final resting place  
had yet to heal and be covered by a new layer of grass. "Ray--" Fraser's  
voice broke finally, for the first time since it had happened. "I...  
I can't do this alone!" He was unable to stop the tears which coursed  
down his cheeks in torrents. Too many days of withholding his emotions.  
Too many long hours of waiting for justice. Fraser sank to his knees  
in the cool earth and wept himself dry.

~*~ 

    

    
    A few days later, Fraser answered the telephone at the Consulate.  
He was happy with his decision not to take time off. Later, he'd need  
a healing vacation, but right now, he needed to keep himself occupied  
and his mind off Ray's death.  

    "Constable Fraser speaking."  

    "It's Ray. Kowalski." One could visibly hear the detective biting  
his tongue over his mistake. Fraser ignored the pinch in his heart as  
he answered.  

    "What can I do for you, detective?"  

    "Just wanted to let you know he got life." Fraser sucked in his  
breath. "Without parole," Kowalski added.  

    "Thank you for taking the time to call me."  

    "Welsh was gonna do it, but I thought I should so I could give you  
the other news, too."  

    "What news?" Fraser asked tiredly.  

    "I was looking at a transfer before the case and it just came through."  

    "You can't replace Ray," Fraser said, his voice tight.  

    "Yeah, I know I can't. I can't help it if we got the same name."  
Fraser let out a soft sigh.  

    "No, I guess not."  

    "My offer still stands." Fraser rolled the words around in his mind  
for a bit. Maybe it would do him some good to talk to someone about  
Ray, talk to someone who hadn't known Ray.  

    "Um, I get off work at five-thirty. Maybe we could meet for coffee  
at the coffee shop at the end of Maxwell?" Kowalski was surprised by  
the offer, but he didn't let his emotion show.  

    "Yeah, sure.  
I'll be there at six, okay?"  

    "See you then, detective."

~*~ 

    

    
    Kowalski took his coffee with one sugar, Fraser with two as well  
as three creams. Besides ordering coffee, they said nothing until Fraser  
finally broke the ice.  

    "I am grateful for the kindness you extend  
me, detective." Kowalski knew by the stiffness of the words that this  
hadn't been an easy thing for Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, to say.  

    "Hey, not a problem, buddy. Listen, you can't go on calling me detective.  
You could call me Stan, I guess."  

    "Stan?"  

    "Yeah. Stanley Raymond Kowalski. My dad had this thing for Brando.  
Me, it was always Steve McQueen." Fraser's jaw twitched and Ray saw  
something strange in his eyes, something he'd never seen. Suddenly,  
Fraser gave a chuckle. It wasn't much, but Kowalski knew it was a big  
step.  

    "Your name is Stanley Kowalski???" Kowalski laughed.  

    "Yeah. That's why I go by Ray." Fraser nodded.  

    "I'll try to call you Ray, then. Just so long as you call me something,  
too."  

    "Fraser okay?" The Mountie nodded.  

    "Just so long as you don't pronounce it 'Frasier'."  

    "I can do that. So," he continued, changing the subject. "No wife,  
crummy apartment, and a wolf. You're one strange guy, Fraser."  

    "I take it, then, that you have a wife, a 'nice' apartment, and no  
wolf?"  

    "Uh, an ex-wife, a bachelor pad, and a turtle." Fraser  
smiled.  

    "I take the first thing you mentioned is the hard times  
you spoke about?" Kowalski nodded.  

    "Yeah, Stella." Fraser snorted. Kowalski gaped at him. "Uh?"  

    "I'm sorry. It's just, Stanley Kowalski and Stella!" Kowalski smiled.  

    "Yeah, it does get to people, sometimes. Glad I got you to laugh."  

    "I'm sorry," Fraser said, wiping away a tear. "I just needed that.  
Please do not think I'm making slight of your marital difficulties or  
anything like that." Kowalski nodded.  

    "S'okay, I understand.  
So, uh, what else did you do besides hang around with Vecchio and solve  
crimes."  

    "Work?" Lieutenant Welsh had asked him the same question so long  
ago, during Fraser's first encounter with Zuko. Nothing had changed.  

    "Well, we can't have you moping around, Fraser. How 'bout we catch  
a movie once in a while or something? At least have coffee? I'll get  
stuff off my chest, you'll get stuff off your chest, and we can both  
go home happy." Fraser smiled.  

    "I'd like that. I--I've been contemplating what life will be like  
now that Ray is gone..." To his surprise, Kowalski extended a hand and  
placed it on the Mountie's.  

    "Just take it a day at a time, buddy."  
Fraser nodded.  

    "Thank you kindly... Ray."

~*~ 

    

    
    Fraser hesitated before entering the Bullpen. Maybe this wasn't  
a good idea. Maybe he should have phoned first. But he'd been in the  
area, running errands for the Inspector. Yes, he'd go in. If he didn't,  
he'd never have the courage to do so again.

    
    The squad room was surprisingly quiet. Elaine's desk was empty  
as was Kowalski's. Fraser headed for Gardino's.  

    "Fraser!" the detective greeted him. Fraser gave him a small smile.  

    "Good afternoon, Lewis. I'm looking for Ray." Gardino raised his  
eyebrows.  

    "Uh, Fraser..." Fraser shook his head in amusement.  

    "I meant Kowalski. Ray Kowalski."  

    "Right!" Gardino exclaimed. "Try the morgue."  

    "Thank you kindly."

    
    Downstairs, Fraser knocked on the door to the morgue before entering.  
He found Dr. Pearson examining a body while Kowalski stood hunched over  
with his back to her.  

    "And we're done," Pearson concluded.  

    "Thank god!" Ray exclaimed gleefully, heading for the door when he  
saw Fraser.  

    "Fraser! Whatcha doing here?" His tone expressed  
surprise, but also happiness at seeing the Mountie. Fraser felt the  
weight on his heart lift just a little.  

    "I was in the area and  
thought I'd drop in. I take it you don't like the morgue?" Kowalski  
made a face.  

    "Come on upstairs with me and get a coffee, then you can help me  
with this case I can't figure out, okay?"  

    "Certainly. Pleasure seeing you again, Dr. Pearson."  

    "Likewise, Constable."

~*~ 

    

    
    Gardino had spent all of ten minutes observing the Mountie and  
Kowalski when Huey came down from forensics.  

    "Did you know those two were friends?" Lewis asked his partner without  
even having to turn to see him.  

    "No. They do look pretty tight, though."  

    "Think they met over the case?"  

    "Could be." The two were surprised when Fraser threw back his head  
and gave a full bellied laugh at something Kowalski had said. Neither  
Gardino nor Huey had ever seen Fraser do that with Vecchio.

    
    Fraser wiped away a tear as he tried to control his laughter.  
Some of the things which came out of the American's mouth were just too  
funny, even for him. Then again, all he had to do was think about Stanley  
and Stella to get a smile going. Kowalski checked his watch.  

    "Okay,  
dinnertime. I'm buying pizza and we can talk about the case over it.  
If you want." Fraser smiled.  

    "That's fine. I'm rather hungry myself." Ray grabbed his files and  
he and Fraser headed outside. At one point, Ray slung an arm loosely  
over Fraser's shoulders. Those watching the pair saw that the Mountie  
showed no discomfort with the familiar gesture.

~*~ 

    

    
    A few nights later, Ray called Fraser at the Consulate. He didn't  
waste any time.  

    "Fraser, I need a favour."  

    "Shoot."  

    "Can I crash at your place tonight? We've been havin' roaches..."  
He heard Fraser give a small laugh.  

    "Not a problem if you don't mind rats." A beat.  

    "That was a joke, right?"  

    "Sure, Ray." Ray laughed.  

    "How 'bout I pick you up after work? Say six?"  

    "That's fine. We can order pizza or something."  

    "Great, see you then!"

~*~ 

    

    
    "Have I mentioned yet that this is a nice neighbourhood, Fraser?"  
Ray asked sarcastically.  

    "It's home. I know my neighbours, my streets, their dangers. I'm  
comfortable here." Ray nodded thoughtfully.  

    "Can't you afford better?"  

    "I don't need 'better'."

    
    Fraser led his friend into the apartment. Ray didn't have to  
ask. "You may take the bed, Ray. I have my bedroll."

~*~ 

    

    
    Kowalski knocked on Welsh's door, wondering what the Lieutenant  
wanted. He thought he was doing a good job. Hell, even his paperwork  
was barely backed up! "You wanted to see me?" he asked Welsh.  

    "Yeah, come in. Have a seat." Ray sat.  

    "You're doin' real good work, detective. I'm happy to call you one  
of my men." Ray couldn't help smiling.  

    "Thank you, sir."  

    "You and the Mountie seem to have hit it off."  

    "You know, things in common." Welsh smiled.  

    "It's good to have him back." He took a deep breath. "The reason  
I called is I was wondering if Fraser's your partner--unofficially, of  
course. That's how it worked with Vecchio. Otherwise, I'll have to pair  
you up with someone else--officially."  

    "Yeah, I think Frase and  
me can be partners. I think he'd like that. He's already helped with  
a few cases."  

    "Talk it over with him and let me know tomorrow, okay?"  

    "Sure, lieu."

~*~ 

    

    
    "I was talking to Welsh today," Ray said to Fraser between bites  
of moo goo guy pan. Both had had a long day and were happy to be relaxing  
in Ray's apartment. Fraser was uncharacteristically sprawled on the  
couch, face down, lethargically lifting bites of beef and broccoli from  
the container on the floor. "He wants to know if we're unofficial partners.  
I told him we are, but he wanted me to clear it with you. I know I can't  
replace Vecchio, but I'd like it if we could be friends and work together  
and--"  

    "Ray," Fraser interrupted him. "You're right, you can't replace  
Ray. I know you're not trying to. And I'd love to be your unofficial  
partner." Ray grinned.  

    "That makes it official, then."  

    "Unofficially, of course," Fraser teased.

End of the prologue. 

    

* * *

    

    
     Ray made this way through the throng of people crowded in the  
lobby of 221 West Racine. He spotted his red clad partner immediately.  

    "Hey, Fraser!" he called, going up to him.  

    "Hi, Ray."  

    "Whatcha doin'?"  

    "Inspecting," Fraser answered, rubbing a white glove over a grill  
to reveal a substantial amount of dirt. He hid it from his fellow tenants,  
showing them only the clean part of the glove. The neighbours cheered  
and Mr. Mustafi exclaimed that a little bit of paint and cleaning had  
made the place as good as new. Ray leaned over to whisper in Fraser's  
ear.  

    "The place is filthy."  

    "Yes, I know. But they're trying."  

    "Trying to do what?"  

    "Impress the new landlord, Mr. Taylor."  

    "You thought that by getting 'em to redecorate..." Ray didn't finish  
his sentence. He shook his head. "You're a freak, you know that?" Fraser  
smirked.  

    "Yes, Ray." The Mountie led his partner up the stairs to his apartment  
where Ray made himself right at home and fixed coffee.

    
    "You met the new landlord yet?" Ray asked, stirring sugar and  
cream into Fraser's cup. Fraser nodded.  

    "Yes, I have. He seems to be a good man, intent on improving the  
standard of living of his tenants."  

    "Sounds kinda fishy to me," Ray said, blowing on his coffee.  

    "Well, Ray, that's rather cynical of you, isn't it?"  

    "Ya know me, Benton-buddy, ever the realist." Fraser shook his head  
in silent acceptance of his partner's quirks. He liked his new friend.  
He even wondered if he could have weathered the loss of Vecchio without  
him. Ray's easy smile and ability to give Fraser just the right amount  
of physical contact just when he needed it endeared the detective to  
the Mountie. Fraser wasn't certain that he deserved this, the chance  
to have had two best friends, two friends with whom he could share everything,  
but, still, he had it. He knew he was blessed.

    
    "So, how 'bout a movie tonight?" Ray asked, breaking the silence.  

    "Certainly. What's playing?"  

    "Well, there's that Hitchcock festival on. Think tonight is 'North  
by Northwest'." Fraser began to enlighten his friend as to the significance  
that movie had on his life. Then, he thought better. Maybe he could  
exorcize this demon, too.

    
     Later that night, the pair came out of the movie theatre laughing.  

    "Ah, man, when that crop duster tried to kill him!" Ray exclaimed,  
trying to catch his breath. Fraser joined him. It felt so good to be  
able to laugh. To realise that it was just a movie. To finally feel  
that maybe, just maybe, he could put the past behind him and move on.  
Even love someone new. Fraser found himself wishing all of a sudden  
that Ray was a woman. Would he ever find one who would have Ray's character?  
A woman he could be his best self with?

    
     The letter was tacked to his apartment door. Ray had come up  
so that they could order a pizza. Fraser read the message twice, frowning  
as he did so.  

    "What's wrong?" Ray asked.  

    "Our rent has been raised to one thousand dollars a month," Fraser  
said incredulously.  

    "And let me guess, you guys don't have a  
lease." Ray gave a long suffering sigh. "Lemme see that." Fraser handed  
Ray the letter. He scanned it quickly. "He can do this," he sighed.  
Fraser ran a hand through his hair.  

    "Can we fight this?"  

    "You can take it to city hall. But let's not kid ourselves. You'll  
have to make a fuss." Fraser sighed.  

    "I won't have to raise my voice, will I?"  

    "Tell ya what," Ray proposed. "You complain, and I'll raise my voice,  
deal?" Fraser smiled gratefully.  

    "Thanks, Ray."

    
     The pair looked up when a knock sounded at Fraser's door. He  
rose to enter it and found most of his neighbours congregating in the  
hall, waving their own copy of the memo.

    
     Oh, dear.

    
     They were all clamouring and shouting and Fraser could make out  
the odd "It's your fault!" He wasn't quite sure how a rent increase  
was his fault, but he knew he could fight to make things better. Having  
Ray on his side gave him confidence.

    
     Fraser raised a hand to silence the mob and eventually they settled  
down.  

    "Detective Kowalski and I will be going to City Hall this  
very instant to clear this up. In the meantime--"  

    "Stay in your apartments, don't give in to any demands, and don't  
sign anything!" Ray added. Fraser turned to his partner.  

    "Thank you, Ray."

~*~ 

    

    
     City Hall was an impressive building on Randolph right in front  
of the Thompson Center, near the Daley Center, where Fraser and Vecchio,  
as well as the FBI, had tried to corner the kidnapper of the Madison  
girl. All in all, an area of downtown Fraser wasn't all that unfamiliarised  
with.

    
     Inside, Fraser went up to a clerk.  

    "I'm here about an injustice," he said. The African-American woman  
barely looked up, a bored expression on her face.  

    "Uh?" Fraser turned to his partner for help. Ray stepped in smoothly.  

    "The rent in his building was raised real high and nobody can pay  
it."  

    "So?"  

    "So, where the hell do we go to complain about that???" Fraser was  
pleased to see the clerk's interest perk up at Ray's display of temper.

    
     It didn't get them much, though. Without a lease, Fraser was  
told, the landlord could do whatever he damn well pleased.

    
    "How 'bout I drop you off at your place," Ray offered as they  
exited City Hall. "I'll go back to the precinct and shake a tree. See  
if anything nasty on Taylor comes falling out." Fraser smiled gratefully.  

    "Thanks, Ray." Without thinking, he reached out and touched his  
partner's hand, squeezing it gently. "I appreciate your help." Ray  
gave him a sweet smile.  

    "Not like I got anything better to do,"  
he teased.  

    "Not at home!" Fraser suddenly exclaimed.  

    "Huh?"  

    "Can you drop me at the Sun building instead, please?"  

    "The Sun building?"  

    "Yes, I have an friend there. She might be able to help."  

    "Yeah,  
sure, buddy."

~*~ 

    

    
     Fraser heard the argument before he actually saw who he was coming  
to see. Something about bagels. It said a lot about his state of mind  
that he did not hesitate at knocking on the office door and thus interrupt  
the conversation. He entered when invited to do so.  

    "Bento!"  
a petite blond woman exclaimed when she saw her guest. Fraser smiled  
fondly.  

    "Hello, Mackenzie. I'm here to buy you lunch. I need some help!"  
Mackenzie King, ill reputed reporter for the Sun-Times, exchanged a few  
more heated words with her boss before following 'Bento' outside.

    
    "Shoot," she said once they both had a hot dog from a street vendor  
in hand.  

    "Our new landlord is trying to raise our rent to one  
thousand dollars a month!" King raised her eyebrows. "We don't have  
a lease. I thought that perhaps you could make our plight public...  
Ray mentioned on the way over here that perhaps we could organize a demonstration."  

    "And you'd want me to cover it, right?" Fraser nodded, taking a  
bite of his hot dog. "Poor people aren't gonna get me the Pulitzer,  
Fraser!" Fraser gave her is best 'wide eyed Mountie look.' "Dammit,  
Bento, how can you be doing this to me again???"  

    "Doing what?"  
he asked innocently. Mackenzie let out an exasperated sigh.  

    "Fine,  
call me when you're ready." Fraser grinned.  

    "Thank you kindly."

~*~ 

    

    
     He knew something was wrong the moment he got home. Just something  
in the air. Then Dennis handed him the eviction notice. It didn't take  
long for his scared neighbours to stream into his apartment again. Fraser  
made them promise to fight together, filling them on his and Ray's plan  
to stage a demonstration to be covered by the news. Somewhat appeased,  
he was finally left alone. Until yet another person knocked at his door.  
He went to open it.

    
    "Ray?"  

    "Hey, Fraser," the detective said, letting himself in. "Got nothing  
on Taylor."  

    "He's trying to evict us." Ray sat at the table  
where Fraser handed him the eviction notice. Ray whistled.  

    "Are the neighbours gonna fight?" Fraser nodded.  

    "Yes, I think the majority of them are committed. I must say your  
participation has been a real morale booster. Mr. Mustafi told me he  
wouldn't be there if it weren't for the fact that you've been so supportive."  

    "Anything for a friend, huh?" Ray asked, reaching for Fraser's hand  
and squeezing it.

    
     Fraser swallowed, feeling that flutter in his stomach. That  
longing that Ray could be a woman so they could... He was human. He  
knew he'd gone a long time without any more contact than a gentle shoulder  
squeeze or the odd hug. Why was Ray, of all people, waking all these  
feelings in him? Feelings he had thought buried for ever within him  
like that bullet in his back? Feelings that a certain woman had twisted  
until they became something very ugly, something Fraser was ashamed of?  
And why were these feelings still frightening, but no longer ugly?

    
    Ray frowned, concerned.  

    "You okay, buddy?" Fraser swallowed and shook his head. Ray was  
by his side right away, draping a hand over the Mountie's shoulder.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay, buddy, I promise. I won't let them evict you.  
And even if worse comes to worse, you can always stay with me, right?"  
Fraser refused to look up. "That's not the problem, is it?" Ray said  
after a moment, with the wisdom only a best friend could have. Fraser  
shook his head miserably.  

    "I'm so alone..." he managed to choke  
out. "Even with you here, I'm so... alone." Concerned flooded Ray, reflected  
in his gentle hazel eyes.  

    "Where's this coming from?" Ray asked gently.  

    "Every time you touch me... Every time you're so kind... It was  
so different with Ray. Nothing more. But with you... I can't explain  
it Ray. I haven't felt this in so long..." Ray listened patiently to  
Fraser's babbling, stroking his hand. "Ray... wouldn't have been here  
the way you are. He would have helped, but with a lot of complaining.  
That was the price of Ray's help, listening to him whine and complain,  
but with you, it's _free_ , and I'm... I'm just not used to that,"  
Fraser managed to make out before tears finally spilled down his cheeks.

    
     It took Ray a moment to react, shocked, and surprised, as he  
was by Fraser's confession. Finally, a skinny arm encircled Fraser's  
shoulders.  

    "I love you, too," the detective whispered gently.  
Fraser looked up, sad grey eyes showing surprise. "Stella used to say  
about me just what you said about Vecchio. She said that was friendly  
love, not soul mate love..." It was Ray's turn to feel uncertainty.  
He swallowed as he waited for Fraser to answer.  

    "Ray, I never..."  

    "Me neither."  

    "Can I?"

    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
